capplane_and_friend_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Defense building
"defense build require bricks to build it, they can't move, but they can attack!" ㅡ valkyrie defense building is combat type of building that deploy at battle area, they cost brick to build it, when defense building used, roundy builder come out and build it. basic type basic type is unlocked at chapter 1 progress. *wall *pellet tower *squirt tower *dart tower *swarm tower *frost tower *bash tower *ink tower *snap tower *boost tower *heal tower balanced type these defense is unlocked at chapter 2 progress. *sniper tower *mortar *machine gun *cannon *flamethrower *boom cannon *rocket launcher *shock launcher *vulcan gun tower *shotgun tower *impulse tower *plasma tower *shock cannon prototype defense prototype defense is unlocked at future chapter 2 progress, it can not be destroyed by time. *shock blaster *laser sensor *doom cannon *damage amplifier *shield generator *hot pot *grappler *ripple laser cannon *vector laser cannon advanced type these defense is unlocked in future chapter 3 progress. *missile cannon *ice cannon *sonic pulse *lava cannon *laser blaster *electro cannon *boomerang thrower *gatling gun *poison spray *ion cannon *pulse cannon *homing mine launcher *gravity manipulator *BFG 9000 traps traps will active when virus army come near on them. *mine *boom mine *ice mine *shock mine *spring trap *super spring trap *spike trap *air bomb *seeking air mine trap tile these trap cannot seem by enemies, only detector find them. *random trap *grudge trap *warp trap *attack seal trap *SP zero trap *sweet scent trap *morph trap *chestnut trap *gust trap *poison needle trap *mud trap *sleep gas trap *sludge trap *slow trap *blast trap *sticky trap *confusion trap *pitfall trap support building does not attack, but some of them give resource. *bank depot *elixir collector *dark elixir drill *elixir storage *dark elixir storage spawner these building spawn units, does not attack. *roundy bunker *robot factory *mummy generator *crab nest *snail house *gravestone *skeleton coffin *bomber furnace purchasable these building can be purchase for jewel. *fence *burst shroom *flame tower *wind tower *catapult *telsa tower *poison tower *revive tower *oxygen tower *archer tower *bomber tower *pylon tower *pierce tower *strike tower *disc launcher *fish bone barrel *scuba ducker pipe *critter container *cryo bomb *speed serum *iron mace *volcano turret *acid bath tower *teleport tower *X-bow *inferno tower *massacre machine gun 9000 *super mortar 3000 *eagle artillery *teleporter *pulse truck *strawburst tower rare building these building unlocked at through time progress. *stun tower *boomerang cannon *punching machine *transformer *fire pad *grave eater *drake cannon *tippi-pult *pellet 3-ways *magnum blaster *fuse bomb *power capsule *pellet tailgun *gas bomb *flare bomb *crusher *pellet pod *bomb-pult *ice bomb-pult *tough pole *attack drill *laser cannon *charge disruptor *EMP bomb *hologram shield *magnifying turret *tile nail *umbrella guard *mana depot *hide turret *spray shroom *detector lantern *energy K *vitamin-C *hypno vitamin *magnet sensor *star cannon *totem pellet *aqua pad *aquatic trap *bowling blaster *robo-gator *dart striker *spike bunker *cannon pod *critter eater *homing totem *ghost bomb (flying) *lollipopin *honey-pult *hot pack *knock-boarder *fireball-pult *air cooler *gas spray *diagonal copter (flying) *vortex clinger (flying) *vulcan jet (flying) *stun saucer (flying) *swarm carrier (flying) *bulb-light (flying) *elec-raygun *propeller shield (flying) *dandali-bomb *mad gullet *stinger kid *seed mortar *spiky pillar *perfume mine *gold nail *toad-gobble *nu-krazy *slam-burner *hide O seeker *prank watch *poison shroom *infection tower *reviver drill *electro battery *pumpkin lighter *spread bomb *primal pellet *primal wall *lovely perfume *icy drake *primal depot *primal mine *mini-violet *neo battery *neo sentry *inky potion *love launcher *swappy loo *shadow-pult *dread pit *star medal *electro module *fire mace *refreshing geyser *suicide pillar *berserk smasher *ground cannon *needle bomb *witch tower *nipper turret *snow mint *oak bow *freeze crystal *flame crystal *lemonade cannon *lotus cannon *spore spreader *fris-cap shooter *chester bunker *missile turret *toss-pult *chain-scattergun *cracker-kamikaze *fling-pad *rose blade-bot *magic turret *mischief mortar *pumpkin-pult *music depot *snow turret *royal guard turret *heavy B *ape turret *split turret *lava shooter *shiny star cannon *burning gargoyle *blazing rose *attack recorder *aqua X-bow *bruce rock *pencil rocket turret *jelly-pult *burst flower *grab fang *steel ball *sod platform *bubble turret *cracker boom *goop guard cannon *drone shroom *aquatic bubble *aqua telsa Category:Building